Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Hogwarts Edition
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Hogwarts!AU This is a one-shot I wrote about the Big Four mixed with Harry Potter and his friends at Hogwarts. Just some random shenanigans put together for kicks and giggles. But there's also a splash of romance. I do not own this cover; I believe it belongs to MONO


**Dear Readers: Even though I think Rapunzel is more Hufflepuff and Hiccup is Ravenclaw, most fanart is reversed, so I decided to switch my idea around. I LOOOOOOOOOVE this series so much, so I knew I had to write a Big Four fanfic for this universe sometime. Oh, and no haters, please! Thanks, and I love you guys! :D  
**

 **The Big Four: Hogwarts Edition**

Rapunzel looked up and saw Jack coming towards her in his green Slytherin robes. She set Pascal down on one of the roots of the beech tree and stood up, brushing off her blue Ravenclaw robes. "Hey," he said curtly, nodding to her.

"Hey," she replied just as coolly. Then they both laughed and hugged. "It's been ages since I've seen you." Her voice was muffled by his robes.

"Yeah, well, Slytherin don't really have many classes with Ravenclaw." Jack frowned. "I've been seeing too much of Merida, what with her being in Gryffindor and all."

"Hiccup and I have lots of classes together, so we talk plenty. And Mer and I have Herbology together as well." Rapunzel shrugged, her long blonde hair blowing into her face. Jack resisted the urge to push it away.

"Hey!" Both turned at the call and saw Merida and Hiccup running to them. Well, Merida was running. Hiccup was just kind of . . . speed-walking. When they reached Jack and Rapunzel, Hiccup bent over, breathing hard.

"Man, that was a work-out!" he gasped.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Hiccup. It's not even a half a mile jog from the building to this tree!" Her frizzy red hair blew all over the place, and she impatiently shoved it out of her face. "I need a new cap. This fall is even windier than last year's."

"Oh, but autumn is so beautiful!" Punzie cried. "The gorgeous colors of the leaves, red, orange, yellow . . . I could spend days looking at them!"

"And that is why you are in Ravenclaw, Punz." Jack cracked a smile.

"You shut up, you!" Rapunzel snapped teasingly. "Who here is a Slytherin?" Jack rolled his eyes, glad that her comment no longer stung him. When the Sorting Hat had claimed him to be Slytherin, he'd thought that there might have been a mistake. And yet the other Slytherin had accepted him with loud whoops and yelps, saying that he was one of them. Well, he didn't want to be.

Jack examined his wand. "So, O.W.L.s are coming up in about a month. You guys study yet?"

Merida groaned. "I have too much homework! Professor Flitwick gave us extra today because we didn't have enough time left to finish our spells in class!" She sounded angry. Then she looked behind Rapunzel and Jack and her expression became positively malevolent. The two turned.

There was Merida's cousin, Ron Weasley, and his two friends Hermione Granger and the famous Harry Potter, with his lightning-shaped scar. Ron scowled at Jack. "What are you doing hanging out with a Slytherin?" he said in a loud whisper to Merida.

"He's my friend, you idiot!" hissed Merida. "We've been through this before! And you mind your manners or I'm telling Aunt Molly about the time you snuck down to the kitchens and claimed the house elves' cooking was better than hers!" Ron turned a deep shade of purple and the two cousins began arguing furiously.

"Er, nice weather, isn't it?" Harry said to Rapunzel awkwardly.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She gazed up at the clouds wistfully. "Oh, I wish I could paint the day . . . but I left my art supplies in my room. Unintelligent!" cried Rapunzel. "i am so unintelligent!"

"No you're not," Jack soothed before Harry could say anything. "You're the smartest Ravenclaw I've ever known."

"And you're the nicest Slytherin I've ever met." She smiled at him.

"You definitely are," Harry agreed. "He's definitely the first Slytherin I've ever known not to be completely full of himself."

Jack coughed. "Draco Malfoy." He coughed again and Harry and Rapunzel laughed, along with Hermione.

"So, did you finish our latest Arithmancy homework?" Hermione asked Rapunzel.

"Oh, yes! Of course I did!" The two girls soon became engrossed in talking about their classwork, teachers, etc.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Harry, who shrugged and said, "Girls."

The other boy nodded seriously. Hiccup, used to being tossed to the side, cleared his throat. Harry jumped a little. "Oh, hey, Hiccup. What did you think of the Herbology homework?"

"Amazing!" Hiccup said enthusiastically. "I just loved experimenting with all of the latest roots Professor Sprout gave us! I made new things grow all across the Hufflepuff common room's floor!"

"Yes, I'm sure that was just lovely," Jack said, hiding an eye roll. "Let's not talk about homework, please. It's just so boring-Harry, are you all right?"

Harry was clutching at his forehead, his face screwed up in pain. Both boys rushed to him, holding him up so he wouldn't crumple to the ground. "Harry!" Hiccup shouted.

Hermione and Ron whipped around and saw their best friend near collapsing. They, along with Merida and Rapunzel, rushed to the boy and helped Hiccup and Jack support his weight.

"What's happened?" Rapunzel cried.

"His scar!" Ron's eyes widened in realization. "You-Know-Who's probably torturing someone again!"

"We have to take him to Madame Pomfrey right now!" Hermione tried to keep the panic out of her voice, but it crept in. They supported him all the way to the infirmary.

* * *

Rapunzel fiddled with her hair nervously. She knew Harry would be okay, but she was still worried. After all, he was her friend. They had both been in Defense Against the Dark Arts together this year and she, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup were in Dumbledore's Army. Rapunzel knew how great a leader Harry was, and he was also an exceptionally grand teacher. She was also afraid Umbridge would find out about this and find a way to expel Harry. Curses, she hated that woman. Everyone did, of course, besides the caretaker. Even Peeves the poltergeist. Especially Peeves.

Madame Pomfrey poked her head out of the room and motioned for them all to come in. They did. Harry was laying on one of the beds.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked.

Harry moaned and grunted as he tried to get up. "Yeah, I think I'll be alright."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Rapunzel cried. "Harry, I thought you might die!"

"Nah, he's still the boy who lived." Ron grinned. Jack scowled and looked away. Was that . . . jealousy in his eyes? Hmm . . .

"Jack," Rapunzel scolded. His head shot up, his eyes meeting hers. "Look happier! Harry's still alive!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered darkly, forcing a smile on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see her there, a serene smile on her face.

"I have something to tell you later," Punzie whispered to him.

His heart was thudding in his chest. "Yeah, okay, Punz." He tried to sound nonchalant. They all turned back to look at Harry, but Jack felt like he could barely breathe and might have to speak to Madame Pomfrey as well.

* * *

Rapunzel stared at the setting sun. Its colors were so vivid. She ached to dash up to her room for her paints and canvas. But she knew that she had to wait. For Jack. She had something extremely important to tell him.

"Rapunzel?" a voice came from behind her, startling her.

"Ah!" She whirled around, wand held at ready. It pointed at Jack's laughing face.

"Hey!" she complained, tucking her wand away. "It's not nice to scare people like that, you know!"

"Okay." His eyes and face turned serious all of a sudden. "I won't do it again if you don't want me to." Rapunzel felt her heart drop.

"I, uh, asked you to come here to tell you something." He nodded and turned to the sunlight. She examined his face, all of the delicate features. She wanted to drop everything and draw him in that moment. But she resisted it and cleared her throat instead. "I love you."

He turned towards her so fast he was practically a blur. "Rapunzel...?"

She turned away, gazing at the horizon again and everything just fell out of her mouth. "I've loved you since we first became friends. I mean, it doesn't matter that we're not in the same House. Ravenclaw and Slytherin aren't that different, right? You're clever and witty and fun and bloody _handsome_." She blushed at that. "And I really, really care about you."

Jack cupped his hand beneath her chin and turned her face towards his, his eyes dark and sparkling. "I love you, too." His dastardly grin appeared on his face again. "Even if you're a Ravenclaw."


End file.
